


Una boda en la sociedad de las arenas

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Las lujosas bodas de la nobleza de las arenas lleva consigo que valiosos tesoros se encuentren en un sólo lugar al mismo tiempo, especialmente cuando hay una joya con un valor incalculable que todos desean, si es que no es sustraída antes de la ceremonia.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo





	Una boda en la sociedad de las arenas

**Author's Note:**

> Como texto contiene información inexacta porque está pensado para ser corto y salir rápido, antes de que me ganen en ser la primera en publicar un fic inspirado en el último evento de BBS.

**Una boda en la sociedad de las arenas**

**Las lujosas bodas de la nobleza de las arenas lleva consigo que valiosos tesoros se encuentren en un sólo lugar al mismo tiempo, especialmente cuando hay una joya con un valor incalculable que todos desean, si es que no es sustraída antes de la ceremonia.**

Como texto contiene información inexacta porque está pensado para ser corto y salir rápido, antes de que me ganen en ser la primera en publicar un fic inspirado en el último evento de BBS.

* * *

  
  


**La sociedad de las arenas**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

El desierto, a pesar de sus sofocantes temperaturas, es un lugar que esconde mucha belleza y también grandes peligros por lo limitado de sus recursos. A pesar de ello, hay grupos que han logrado conseguir fastuosas riquezas en asentamientos que utilizan para manejar sus negocios, en especial el comercio que se niegan a abandonar totalmente sus tradiciones. Los extranjeros los llaman las sociedad de las arenas porque a las familias más ricas prefieren celebrar sus ceremonias más importantes a la manera tradicional.

— Mira qué sedas tan hermosas, con esto te haremos una túnica adecuada— Una jóvenes miraban las últimas telas que trajeron como regalo para la familia del novio, entre muchos otros obsequios en honor de la familia Kurosaki, una de las familias más prestigiosas de la sociedad de las arenas.

— ¿Ustedes creen?— Respondió el joven de cabellos dorados con escasa emoción al tema, más interesado en pulir su cetro o en leer alguno de los pergaminos mágicos que le trajeron.

— ¡Ichigo!— Le instó Yuzu, una de sus hermanas, a poner atención, llevaban tiempo tratando de que se inmiscuyera, él sería una de las estrellas del evento.

— ¡Por favor, Ichigo, será tu boda y no queremos que hagas el ridículo!— Lo riñó su otra hermana, Karin, pero fue en vano, el joven empezó a garabatear algo sobre un pergamino con aburrimiento—. ¿Qué tanto haces?, ven que te voy a sacar medidas.

— Aish— Pasó el cetro sobre el pergamino y este desapareció, junto con todo lo demás que lo rodeaba—, está bien, ya voy, ya voy— Y pasó a ponerse en el centro de la carpa para que sus hermanas pudieran confeccionar su túnica nupcial.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece la chica, Isshin?— La jefe de la caravana de bailarinas, presentaba a su mejor pupila ante el poderoso Ghazi, grandioso guerrero que ha preferido educar a sus hijos en otros aspectos tradicionales de su cultura.

— Es una excelente bailarina, Yoruichi, se nota que la has educado bien—. Se referían a la bailarina principal, una hermosa chica de cabellos naranja.

Ambos observaban a las chicas que interpretaban una sensual danza alrededor de la hoguera para entretener a los invitados que empezaban a llegar a la caravana para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en un par de noches.

— ¿Te gusta?, ¿la aceptas?— Yoruichi, que también vestía su ropa de baile, necesitaba una respuesta, que eligiera a una de sus niñas o quedaría en ridículo.

— En verdad es muy bella, pero no quisiera obligar a mi hijo a esto... tal vez debería de cancelar todo.

— Pero necesitas elegir a una, y ella es la mejor...— Y se pasó varios minutos enunciando todos los atributos de la chica sin claro éxito.

— Suena bien, pero...

— ¡Te dará muchos nietos! ¡ Su madre concibió a quince hijos y sus hermanas en conjunto tienen 27 con otros cuatro en camino!

—...¡Tienes un trato, Yoruichi! Tu pupila se casará con mi hijo en dos días y ustedes obtendrán mi protección.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

El anuncio oficial de quién sería la esposa del hijo trajó júbilo entre todos lo miembros de la tribu, el hijo de su líder se casaría a la mañana siguiente con una de la mujeres más bellas que hayan pisado los territorios de su Ghazi y con ella venía toda la caravana de bailarinas de la maestra Yoruichi.

— Hijo— Isshin se aventó a abrazar a su primogénito que estaba en su tienda rodeado de pergaminos—, mi niño se va a casar...

— ¿Qué quieres , Papá?— El chico seguía ensimismado, llenando sus pergaminos, algunos tenían unos con garabatos indescifrables, en otros tenía números y marcas mágicas.

— Mi niño se va a casar... ¡BUAAA!, ¡Y luego me vas a hacer abuelo, buaaaa...!— Isshin lo comenzó a apretar contra sí.

— ¡Ay, quítate si vas a estar así!— Ichigo lo golpeó tratando de alejarlo en vano—, no sé porqué estás tan obsesionado con que me case.

— No quiero que mi niño se quede a vestir a santos, yo a tu edad ya tenía a tu hermosa madre embarazada.

— ¡Ay, Papá, no seas ridículo!— Lo terminó de empujar y el hombre rodó hasta casi salir de la tienda.

— ¡Masaki mi hijo no me respeta!— Se puede escuchar los lloriqueos infantiles del poderoso Ghazi.

— Déjalo en paz, mejor ven aquí y ayúdame a saludar a más invitados—. Su esposa no sonaba contenta con el compromiso. 

— ¡Pero, querida Masaki, nuestro hijo no está emocionado con su hermosa prometida!

— ¡Entonces no lo cases!— También harta de todo el asunto.

— P-p-pero...

— Nada de peros, ahora ven conmigo, acaba de llegar la caravana Kuchiki y sólo se pueden quedar hasta el anochecer—. Se puede escuchar cómo es arrastrado por la arena por su esposa.

* * *

Si bien es cierto que Ichigo no estaba emocionado por contraer matrimonio, sabía que era algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Era el único hijo varón de su padre y él necesita un heredero que tome su lugar para proteger a la caravana en el futuro. En circunstancias normales Ichigo hubiera tomado ese lugar y habría podido casarse cuando él, y no su padre, lo considerara más conveniente; sin embargo, heredó las habilidades mágicas de su madre y por tradición debe de convertirse en un mago que vele por el bien de la comuna buscando el próximo oasis que puedan ocupar mientras buscan mercancías que comerciar y su padre se encarga de protegerlos de cualquier banda de ladrones que pudieran encontrar en el camino.

— Hijo...

— ¡Wahh!— La voz de Masaki Kurosaki llegó inesperadamente y lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco de su lugar y derramar tinta en el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando.

— Lo siento, hijo, no fue mi intención asustarte.

Ichigo se sostenía el pecho para calmarse y no responderle.

— No hay problema, Mamá, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Uhm...— Ella parecía tener dudas de lo que pensaba hacer por la forma en que fruncía sus labios—. En realidad, soy yo la viene a ayudarte, bueno, más o menos.

— ¿Eh?, no te entiendo, Mamá.

— Estás a punto de contraer matrimonio y por tradición debo de darte el mayor tesoro de mi familia.

— ¿Te refieres a...?

— Sí— Masaki no lo dejó terminar,

— ¿Estás segura?— Eso no es algo fácil de procesar, su madre le tiene mucho cariño y nunca le ha permitido utilizar su reliquia y la joya sólo la porta la esposa, así que, ¿eso quiere decir que su madre, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, a prueba el matrimonio...?

— Por su puesto, yo ya no lo necesito y creo que Kon será un buen regalo para ti y tu esposa. ¡Es bueno encendiendo la pasión en la pareja aunque no es la de la cama, ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Mamá, no te burles!

— Ja, ja, ja, perdón— Le ofrece la reliquia que no es otra cosa que una lámpara vieja de aceite, pero bien conservada y un prendedor muy ornamentado para el cabello que guardaba en sus ropas—, toma, recuerda que a Kon no le gusta que lo tengan mucho tiempo encerrado y que el prendedor será para tu esposa—. Los pone en sus manos antes de que pueda objetar por el regalo.

— Pero, Mamá, ¿cómo lo convenzo de que soy su amo— Voltea a ver para darse cuenta de que su madre ya no se encuentra ahí—... si sólo le gusta servir a mujeres hermosas?

— Ichigo, Mamá me mandó a decirte que te tienes que probar tu túnica matrimonial—. Entró su hermana Karin sin anunciarse, como siempre, a la tienda.

— ¿Ah?— Ichigo seguía mirando para todos lados en busca de su madre.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Karin, viste salir a Mamá de mi tienda?

— ¿De qué hablas?, Mamá lleva toda el día con Papá saludando a los últimos invitados— Le avienta una tela de un rojo muy bonito—. Pruebatela, Yuzu necesita saber si tiene que hacerle ajustes de último momento.

* * *

— Bien, Ichigo, ya terminé los ajustes, ¡te verás muy guapo mañana!

— ¿Tú crees?— Sonaba desganado mientras se observaba en el espejo con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¡A Orihime le encantará lo bien que te ves! ¿Sabías que a ella ya le gustabas?

— ¿En serio?— Ya no escuchaba, estaba más interesado en los bordados de la tela que en lo que le decía su hermana.

— ¿Ichigo, me escuchas?

— Sí, te quedó muy bonito el bordado.

— ¡Ichigo!— Yuzu ya estaba harta de que la ignorara le riñó, pero fue en balde, su hermano mayor estaba muy ocupado apreciándose positivamente—. ¿Qué tanto te miras si no te emociona tu compromiso?

— ¿¡Eh!?, me asustaste, Yuzu, ¿qué decías?

— ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? Orihime es linda y será buena compañera y una madre maravillosa.

— ...Ah— El rubio le desvió la mirada a su hermana.

— ¿Ichigo?— Es bien sabido que ella no se rinde fácilmente.

— ...Bueno, es que...

— ¡Ya escúpelo, tenemos cosas que hacer!— Interrumpió la voz ruda de la otra gemela.

— ¿Karin, qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo entraste?

— Hace rato mientras, pero estabas tan ocupado viendote que no te diste cuenta—. Eso hizo que Ichigo enrojeciera hasta las orejas en vergüenza.

— M-m-me gustó mucho la túnica...

— ¡Awww!, al pequeño Ichigo en el fondo spi le da ilusión casarse—. Empezaron a molestarlo sus hermanas.

— ¡C-c-callense, no es cierto!

— Uyy, Ichigo no puede esperar a su boda, ja, ja, ja— Karin se sujetaba el estomago para no caerse al suelo de risa—. No imagino como su novia tomará el hecho de que se volverá la ama de un genio pervertido, ja, ja, ja.

— Vamonos, Karin, hay que dejarlo arreglarse para la cena— Tomó a su gemela menor para ir con su madre y arreglarse ellas también.

— Che...— Ichigo tomó la lámpara que se encontraba en su cadera.

Se dejó caer en el suelo para observar la lámpara con comodidad. Si bien es cierto que tendría posesión de ella, la lámpara no sería suya sino de su futura esposa.

Kon, el genio que reside en su interior, es un pervertido que nunca obedece órdenes a menos que sean hechas por una mujer que considere hermosa. Generalmente se encuentra dentro de su lámpara porque le gustaba hacer travesuras pervertidas e insinuaciones a sus amas. Aún recuerda los cientos de coscorrones que su padre le dió al pervertido cuando sus bromas se pasaban de la raya.

— Pronto terminará esto... espero.— Dijo mientras ponía la lámpara en su cadera otra vez y el prendedor junto al resto de su ajuar matrimonial.

* * *

La cena fue... la cena estuvo bien, conoció al nuevo líder de la caravana de los Kuchiki, un hombre llamado Byakuya, un maldito estirado que no dejaba de hacerle recomendaciones de lo que debería de hacer para satisfacer a su esposa en su noche de bodas y en su vida matrimonial. consejos que no le parecían útiles considerando la dócil, a veces casi inexistente, personalidad de Orihime. Eran consejos para tratar con una mujer más como su madre o su hermana Karin. El estirado y su abuelo hubieran seguido dándole consejos de no ser porque llegó la hora en la que se tenían que ir. Extraña caravana, tiene tierras pero les gusta recorrer el desierto constantemente, especialmente de noche, en fin, no es como si fuera a emparentar con ellos.

— Afortunadamente, ya pasó, bueno... sólo falta la boda en la mañana.

De regreso a su tienda Ichigo volvió a ver su túnica matrimonial, era bonita y en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado usarla... aunque... aún tenía tiempo.

— Tal vez si me la pongo me haga a la idea de que no está mal casarme... tal vez si practico mis votos... aún tengo tiempo.

Decidido se acercó al perchero dónde estaba su túnica y se la puso.

— Bien, esto no está tan mal... creo— Volteo a ver la lámpara que seguía colgando de su cadera—: ¿Tú qué opinas, Kon?

Como respuesta recibió silencio, Kon no podrá salir de su lámpara hasta que se la  _ dé  _ a su esposa como regalo de bodas.

— Te la doy a ti— empezó a practicar las palabras que le enseñó su madre frente al espejo mientras sostenía entre sus manos la lámpara de Kon, que empezó a brillar ligeramente—, a quién dedicaré mi vida, quién será mi luz y mi luna, te señalo... uhmp...

Ichigo no pudo terminar lo que fuera decir, sintió que era atacado por la espalda por un cuerpo pequeño. Su atacante, a pesar de ser pequeño, era ágil y aunque intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas fue en vano, quedó amarrado de pies y manos por su espalda y los ojos vendados.

— ¡Qué rayos! ¡Suéltame, maldita rata!

— ¿Rata?, bastardo maleducado, soy la famosa ladrona Shirayuki.

— ¡Qué! ¿Shirayuki es una mujer?— Estaba sorprendido, había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de Shirayuki, pero nunca que era una mujer, esto sí es una sorpresa. tuvo que torcer el cuello para poder verla. Era realmente pequeñita, vestida con una túnica con capucha de un hermoso color turquesa y con un velo que le impedía ver su rostro antes de que se diera la vuelta y recorriera su tienda.

— ¿Algún problema, niñato?— Preguntó mientras rebuscaba en búsqueda de algo en su habitación.

— Sí, ¡fajro*!— Aprovechó su distracción para usar su magia y liberarse.

— ¿Eh?— Los reflejos de Shirayuki reaccionaron tarde, Ichigo volteo los papeles y la puso debajo de él—. ¡Suéltame, idiota, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!— Ella luchaba contra su agarre, pero él era muy fuerte.

— ¡Eso dije yo! ¡Waaah!— El cabezazo que ella le dió lo dejó mareado y le permitió zafarse parcialmente— Ay, ay, eso me dolió.

— ¿Tú crees que a mí no?, tienes la cabeza muy dura— Tal vez era cierto porque no lo había quitado de encima y prefería sujetarse la cabeza, momento que aprovechó para quitarle el velo y quedar sorprendido de lo hermosa que era. Incluso le parecía que era más impresionante que la propia Orihime.

Si no luchara tanto podría ver sus ojos.

— ¡Quédate quieto!— Tuvo que hacerlo al sentir el filo de su Shamshir* contra su cuello. Ese momento le permitió hundirse en el color de sus ojos, las luces de las velas jugaban con el color, por momentos se veían azules, violetas en otros.

Se alejó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué buscas?

— Busco una juvelo* matrimonial, me contrataron para robarlo y que podía tomar lo que más me gustara como pago, ¡ahora dámelo para que me pueda ir de aquí y te deje vivir!

— ¿Tú, dejarme vivir? ¡JA!— Apuntó con su dedo a la chica de hermosos ojos— Hasta crees que te lo voya hacer tan fácil ¡ŝnuroj!

Muchas de las telas que se encontraban en la tienda salieron volando de su lugar y amarraron a la chica...a él. Ahora ella estaba pegada contra su pecho, con su frente rozando sus labios repetidamente. Afortunadamente, se le cayó su Shamshir al piso de lo violento del movimiento por lo que ninguno de los dos peligraba o se podía soltar.

— ¿¡Qué rayos hiciste, idiota!?— Poco les duró calma del susto.

— ¡No me digas idiota, idiota! 

— ¡Entonces, desatanos!

— ¡No puedo, no sé qué pasó!

— Eres un pésimo mago...

— No lo soy.

— Sí lo eres.

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¿Y si yo los suelto?— La voz los hizo voltear a ver a una cosa que parecía un juguete flotador pero cuyos pies se convertían en una nube de humo que si la seguías te llevaban a un específico en el piso de la tienda.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Kon! ¡Cómo saliste de la lámpara!

— ¿Cómo que cómo salí? Te acabas de casar y supongo que ella es mi nueva ama— El geniulo* movía sus manitas, que eran similares a las de una muñeca de trapo, mientras señalaba a la pareja.

— Eso no me lo esperaba— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a ver en la dirección del otro, sus ojos se encontraron. Por alguna razón enfocaron su atención en la mirada del otro y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaron fuertemente.

— ¿Están bien?— Ellos seguían mirándose con clara confusión de lo que debían de hacer ahora.

— ¡Tenías que robarte la juvelo para que no me casara, no hacer que nos casaramos!

— ¿De qué tanto hablas, maldito loco?, ¡Es imposible que estemos casados!— En ese momento en el cabello de la bella ladrona pareció una joya ornamental que tenía incrustada una enorme y brillante gema de color azul.

— Me interrumpiste cuando estaba practicando mis votos...

— ¿Qué? ¿Para que hacías eso si no tenías planes de casarte?... ¡Espera un momento!, ¿tú eres Zangetsu? ¡Eres mi cliente!

— ¡Sí, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres una pésima ladrona!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Oh, ya callénse!— Kon los calló porque ya lo tenían harto, para el pequeñin no tenía sentido. Ichigo cumplió con los requisitos generales del matrimonio Kurosaki, dijo el juramento, señaló a quién sería su compañera de vida, dueña de la lámpara y portará la joya, que cambiaba con cada persona, que la representaba y selló el pacto con un beso.— Tú— Señaló a Ichigo— eres el heredero de mi poder y tú, Nee-san— Señaló a la ladrona—, eres quién puede usarlo porque yo sólo escucho a las chicas bonitas

— Es una broma, ¿verdad?— En ese momento ya se habían cansado sus cuellos de tanto verse por lo que Shirayuki recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo y él se recargó en la cabeza de ella, sino fuera por la situación sería una imagen muy tierna y romántica.

— Me temo que no— Confirmó Ichigo—, él sólo obedece a las mujeres o esposas de mi familia.

— Esto es ridículo

— No lo sería tanto si hubieras seguido las instrucciones que te envíe.

— Te dije que eran malas, tu plan no hubiera funcionado...

— Sí lo hubiera hecho.

— No y no vamos discutir como niños otra vez.

Ambos inhalaron y exhalaron para calmarse. Debían de pensar en qué hacer.

— Aún así quiero mi paga.

— No hiciste lo que te pedí.— Alegó Ichigo.

— Querías que me llevara está cosa que está en mi cabello, es mía ahora, quiero mi paga.

— Pero no salió como debía

— Esos son tecnicismos, además de que contrataste de emergencia, no me pude prepararme adecuadamente, te lo dije.

— No es cierto, me mandaste dibujos horribles.

— No son horribles, estás celoso porque no tienes mi talento artístico.

— Aish, tú ganas... ¿qué quieres, Shirayuki?

— Me llamo Rukia.— Su voz sonaba apenada y eso sorprendió a Ichigo, se la imaginaba sonrojada por lo tibia que se puso su mejilla de repente.

— Yo soy Ichigo.

— Eso ya lo sabía, tú me lo dijiste cuando me contrataste para robarte.

— ...¿qué deseas como pago, Rukia?

— Quiero un oasis.

— ¿Eh?, disculpa.

— Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un oasis para mi familia. El nuestro se está secando.

— No puedo, mi familia necesita que al próximo Ghazi para que proteja a la caravana y no puedo irme hasta saber de que se llenó el puesto o necesiten mi magia para protegerlos.— Su voz sonaba decepcionado por semejante prospecto.

— ...ya veo— Rukia estaba devastada, aunque no tenía certeza de cuál era la razón, de antemano sabía que sería difícil que un mago la ayudara—. Desearía que me pudieras ayudar.

— Yo también...

— Deseo concedido, Nee-san.

— ¿Eh?— Dijeron confundidos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Durante toda la conversación no se dieron cuenta de que Kon los escuchaba atentamente y de toda la conmoción que causaba, que sus gritos no fueron privados y casi dan un brinco al escuchar pasos acelerados y pesados rodear la tienda y en ella intempestivamente.

— Guardias, protejan a mi hermano— Era la voz de Karin la que comandaba al pequeño escuadrón— y atrapen al intruso.

— ¡EH!— Gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo

Los guardias obedecieron prestos a la joven, entraron a la amplia tienda y apuntaron sus lanzas a la pareja para asegurarse de que no pudieran escapar.

— ¡Muy bien intrusa, deja ir a mi hermano!— Dijo Karin mientras entraba a la tienda, antes de quedarse viendo extrañada la forma en que se estaba llevando a cabo lo que ella asume es un secuestro.— ¿Cómo terminaron así?

— El idiota este nos dejó así!

— ¡Cállate, es tu culpa!

Los dos ya iban a comenzar otra pelea cuando Karin les ordenó que se callaran.

— ¡Suficiente! Guardia, sepárenlos y arresten a la intrusa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Karin, espera, no puedes hacer eso!

— ¡Claro que puedo, te están secuestrando!

— ¡Él me pagó por esto!

— ¿Qué tonterías dicen? ¿Por qué tiene ella puesta la joya matrimonial? ¿Y por qué está Kon fuera de su lámpara? ¡Ichigo, explícate!— Karin se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no dejaba de apuntarles a ellos y a Kon que no dejaba de flotar juguetonamente.

— Bueno, eso es... es que... yo...— Ichigo estaba nerviosos y no sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¡Suficiente, córtenle la cabeza a la intrusa!— La mano de Karin temblaba con su orden.

— Kon, deja de jugar y salgan de aquí.— La habló una voz serena y dulce que de algún modo se escuchaba por encima de la conmoción.

_ Esa es la voz de Mamá. _

— ¡A la orden!— La chillona voz de Kon habló al utilizar su magia.

De repente las telas que amarraban a los jóvenes deshicieron su agarre, los tiraron al suelo para que quedaran encima de ellas, con Ichigo sujetando fuertemente con sus brazos a Rukia a sí mismo, y se volvieron duras y resistentes, también comenzaron a flotar por encima del suelo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos en la habitación, nunca habían visto algo como eso y del miedo retrocedieron, incluso Karin cayó al suelo de la impresión. Eso le dio la oportunidad a la alfombra de salir flotando de la tienda con sus dos pasajeros encima antes de tomar velocidad.

Le tomó a Karin un momento recuperar la compostura, ¡se estaban llevando a su hermano!, debía de hacer algo para rescatarlo, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

— ¡Rápido,vayan por los caballos, podemos alcanzarlos, no nos llevan distancia!— Karin empezó a gritar órdenes, órdenes que fueron obedecidas sin rechistar y ejecutadas a la perfección por los guardias.

La desesperación aumentó en ella al ver a Kon salir flotando al poco tiempo cargando el báculo de su hermano, su lámpara y lo que parecía una shamshir a la distancia.

¡No había tiempo que perder!

Ya le habían traído su caballo y estaba punto de montarlo, a pesar de sus inadecuadas ropas ¡Qué vieran sus piernas, pues! ¡Era más importante salvar a sus hermano!

— ¡Detengansé, todos!— La potente voz de mando de su padre, Isshin, hizo que todos, incluida ella, se detuvieran en su sitio.

— P-p-padre— Utiliza la forma en que Karin se refiere a él público—, se están llevando a mi hermano, ¡tenemos que rescatarlo!

— Basta, Karin, tú hermano no ha sido secuestrado.

— ¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?

— Tu padre tiene razón, cariño, tu hermano se acaba de casar, es todo.— Dijo Masaki, que estaba junto a su esposo.

Karin casi cae del caballo de la impresión, sino fuera por su ayudante y compañero de entrenamiento, que la sujetó de la cintura, se habría avergonzado de sobremanera.

— Espera, ¿qué...?

— Lo que escuchaste, cariño, tu hermano se acaba de ir a su luna de miel. Aunque creo que aún no lo sabe.

— ¿Eh...?

— Siento que no seamos claros, Karin— Se acercó a ella su padre para calmarla—, pero Kon nos explicó las cosas muy rápido a nosotros también.

— Tranquila, tu hermano volverá en cuanto haya arreglado las cosas con la familia de su esposa.

— ¿C-con quién se casó?— Su voz y cuerpo aún temblaba por los efectos de la adrenalina.

— Con la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya— Le dijo su madre.— La razón de su corta visita fue para dejarnos la dote de su hermana.

— ¿Fue planeado? ¿Entonces porque entró como una ladrona?

— Byakuya nos dijo que lo vio con su visión y no quería iniciar un conflicto con su futura familia, pero no lo comprendimos en ese momento.— Trató de explicar Isshin.

Al ver la cara aún confundida de Karin, Masaki tuvo que agregar

— Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia-chan, tiene ciertos poderes de clarividencia.

— Ahora, hija— Habló Isshin con voz grave—, quiero que mi heredera me explique la clase de relación que tiene con mi mejor aprendiz.

— Papá, no es lo que crees— Apenada había dejado todo formalismo.—, lo puedo explicar. Toshiro y yo, digo, él me ayuda... espera, ¿cómo que tu heredera?, pensé que tu heredero sería el primogénito de Ichi-nii.

— Hija, no digas tonterías, porque esperaría por un nieto al que sólo quiero mimar, cuando ya tengo a una excelente líder para que proteja a la caravana.

Karin sentía su corazón desbocado, pero no por la desesperación de antes, ahora era felicidad, nunca le mencionó su deseo a su padre de ser la siguiente Ghazi. Incluso sujetó con fuerza la mano Toshiro.

— Ahora, joven Toshiro, al haber tocado y visto de primera mano las piernas de mi adorada hija, temo que tendré que castigarte con la pérdida de esas pecaminosas manos, a menos de que te cases con ella.

— Mis señores, y-yo...— Trató de hablar Toshiro.

— Pero, Mamá, pensé que como Gahzi podría escoger a mi propio esposo.

— Entonces, tendré que cortarle las manos a Toshiro para lavar la afrenta, lo que vio y tocó no puede salir de la familia.— Intervino su padre

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— ¿No?

— N-n-no puedes cortarle las manos a mi futuro esposo.

— ¡Maravilloso, la boda la celebraremos por la mañana! ¡Ya tengo la ropa que vestirán mañana!

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Mis señores, qué pasará con el grupos de la Sra. Yoruichi?— Esa era una preocupación que también rondaba la mente de Karin. Le agradaban las chicas a todos en la caravana.

— Ah, por ellas no te preocupes, claro que se pueden unir a la caravana. No dejaré que mi buena amiga y sus aprendices estén desprotegidas.

* * *

— ¿Rukia, estás bien?— Ichigo seguía sujetando a Rukia entre sus brazos.

— Eso creo— Ella lo sujetaba de la túnica.—, pero tengo frío.

— Yo también tengo frío, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?

— Mmmm— Se giró para ver las estrellas—, es extraño, creo que vamos en dirección a la caravana de mi hermano.

— Por cierto, ¿quién es tu hermano?

— Ah, se llama Kuchiki Byakuya, acaba de convertirse en el líder de la caravana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eres hermana del estirado ese?

— ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi Nii-sama?— Regresó su mirada a él con la intención de golpearlo por su insolencia, pero quedó paralizada con su mirada ocre.

Se quedaron viendo otra vez, Rukia recostó sus codos sobre la alfombra de modo que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que la de Ichigo.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que no eres tan mal partido para marido.— Una sonrisa juguetona adornaba su rostro.

— Pues tú no están tan mal como esposa— Las manos de Ichigo bajaron de su espalda a su cintura y terminaron en su cadera.

— Eres malo halagando...— Ella empezó a bajar su rostro y a cerrar sus ojos.

— Tú también apestas...— Cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de Rukia posarse sobre los suyos.

Estaban tan concentrados en probar los labios del otro que no escucharon a Kon llegar con sus cosas.

— ¡Ya llegué!— Gritó Kon a modo de saludo.

— ¡Wahh!— El susto hizo que separan sus labios pero no tanto como para que Ichigo retirara sus manos del trasero de Rukia, hasta que ella le quitó las manos de un manotazo.

— ¿Qué hacían?

— Nada, nada...— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después de recomponerse. 

Se miraron otra vez.

— ¿Ichigo, qué haremos ahora?

— No nos siguen, ¿verdad?

— Eso parece.

Guardaron silencio otra vez.

— Entonces...— Comenzó Ichigo manteniendo la mirada en Rukia.

— ¿...Sí?— Ella estaba a la espera de lo él podría decir.

— Dijiste que estabas en búsqueda de un oasis.

— ¿Me ayudarás?— En Rukia comenzó a entrar la esperanza.

— Eres mi esposa, y tu hermano me dijo de que te debía de complacer.

— ¡Sí!— Rukia chillo por la felicidad y se aventó a los brazos de su marido.— Kon llévanos a un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche.

— ¡Por supuesto, Nee-san!

Con un chasquido de las garritas de trapo de Kon, la alfombra cambió de dirección y él regresó a su lámpara, no quería recibir un coscorrón por parecer un metiche por lo que la pareja planeaba hacer en privado. 

Aprendió la lección cuando Masaki se casó con Isshin.

Nunca más interrumpiría a sus amos mientras hacían el amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> Las palabras que términos que utilicé están en esperanto, vienen de las hojas de producción o de lo que pude investijas.  
> La razón porque utilice esperanto en lugar una lengua arábiga fue porque, al no saber árabe, no quería destrozar los términos.  
> fajro= (esperanto) fuego en esperanto  
> shamshir= de acuerdo a BBS es el arma que porta Rukia  
> koboldo-lampo= (esperanto) lámpara mágica en esperanto  
> ŝnuroj=(esperanto) cuerdas  
> juvelo= (esperanto) Joya  
> geniulo= (esperanto) genio en esperanto.


End file.
